1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for recording customer opinions, and more particularly to an opinion sampler which avoids inappropriate, repetitive voting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of opinion sampling devices exist in the prior art. Such devices typically include an interactive terminal for recording customer responses to multiple inquiries. While such devices serve their intended function, responding to multiple inquiries is a time-consuming process and, therefore, busy customers may be discouraged from using such opinion sampling devices. While customer usage may be increased by reducing the number of inquiries, such devices are subject to the abuse of repetitive voting.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a customer-polling device which encourages participation and discourages improper use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, battery-operated market research device which facilitates good customer service by providing daily customer feedback.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fast and simple polling system for encouraging customer participation, and more particularly a system requiring only a "yes" or "no" answer to a single inquiry, thereby requiring only a moment of a customer's time.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a polling device wherein the device includes a memory means for storing the customer responses.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to prevent the abuse of repetitive voting by providing a time-delay feature which disables any attempt to enter an additional response for a predetermined, adjustable time period.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a display unit adapted for "reading" the total number of each type of response recorded by the polling device.